Harry Potter and his life long adventure
by TenderMizuki
Summary: Harry's preggie. Harry's preggie with twins. Harry doesn't know who the father is. Harry's father is still alive? This Is my Origianl Work! Mine! I just changed my username.
1. Chapter One

Title: Harry Potter and his life long adventure

Author: Midori Glow (Sohma)

Edited by:

Rated: R (Just to be safe)

Pairings: SS/HP

Oh and well Hermione and Ron are going to be a couple... it just seems so natural to be in this story. (Although I prefer them with Draco allot hehe)

Warnings: SLASH! GO AWAY IF YOU NO LIKEY!

And I don't know if there are spoilers... well… We'll just see...

Disclaimer: NO BELONG TO ME! cry's

_Dear Harry,_

_I bet you don't remember who I am. But I remember you. In fact, I think of you all the time. And the times we actually stood up for ourselves against Dudley and the other pigs. What a laugh we had when we changed Pirse's hair color to tickle me pink, and how scared Dudley got when you let the snake out at the zoo. _

_It's weird, right after that incident, the orphanage got me a "family" and now I go to a school similar to Hogwarts. But I guess they didn't want us to be together since we both speak Parseltoung (I hope you figured it out that you are a Parselmouth by now), they'd probably think we were the children of Voldermort, eh?_

_How's Hogwarts? What's your favorite class? Salem isn't to bad, but our Dada teacher is so awful. He hates me. Says he knew that before I was born I would be a troublemaker. How in the seven hells he knew that, I don't know, I'm English not American. LOL._

_Got any teachers like Professor Crumble? (Dada professor) My fav. Class is Potions. Professor Timid was our last year potion professor. He was the greatest. But he was not strong enough. Again we are getting a new P. Professor. It's like that job is jinxed. No person has ever kept that job for more than a year. And not many people are willing to take it anymore. Our headmaster had to teach parts of it at the beginning of school because they didn't find anyone suitable, until Timid came along. But then he & Crumble got into a duel and timid wasn't very good. Got hit with Obliviate! And Headmaster Pyro didn't do anything but get a substitute for the rest of the year. :(_

_Anywho I gotta go, my brother, his name is Stan, is calling for me to go down to dinner. It's family night tonight. : P_

_I'll talk to you later Harry,_

_Love,_

_Solaria Foster_

A girl with black-ish red hair and deep brown eyes grind as she sent her owl off to England. She bounded down the stairs anticipating what Harry's reaction would be to get a letter from her. And she hasn't even told the best part yet. Salem was going to Hogwarts for a sixth year trip the whole year. She was going to see her bestfriend again!

She smiled and greeted her feature sister-in-law when she saw her and sat down to eat. The happy family ate and discussed the year ahead. Not knowing that this year would change all of their lives forever, weather good or bad.

Meanwhile in London, England a 15 year old boy with shaggy black hair and intense green eyes hidden behind wire wired glasses, scratched nervously at a lightning bolt shape scar on his forehead. He sighed for the ten-hundredth time waiting patiently outside the grocery store for his aunt and cousin.

He had just gotten up to stretch when something caught his eye. 'No, it couldn't be...' Harry Potter took another look and his eyes bulged it and he swallowed nervously. 'Pr-professor Snape and Malfoy... Here in Muggle London?'

He thought frantically. Harry turned around only to smack hard into an overly large man who just walked by muttering about insolent teenagers not even bothering to help the teenage boy up.

Then out of nowhere a screech was heard and Harry looked up to see a delivery owl heading right towards him. He swallowed again and watched as the bird just nearly missed Professor Snape and an oncoming car. The total black owl came to a rest right on his shirt and held out his leg with a letter attached to it.

Harry looked around to see some muggles looking at him curiously but being polite enough to only assume he was a weirdo and keep on walking. Harry looked over to his professor and nemesis father to see them heading his way. He quickly detached the letter and tried shooing the bird off him but it only hooted in an offended manner and waddled its way to his shoulder. He sighed and quickly got up receiving an annoyed hoot from the weird owl, and made to go into the store when a hand landed on his free shoulder and he was turned around to face his Potion's Professor. He gulped for the third time in the last five minutes and looked at the two in fear.

"Potter! You have just endangered the wizardry world, again!" snapped Snape and he took the letter out of his hands.

"Hey! That's my property," he protested as Snape handed it to Malfoy and he looked over it.

"Potter, who in the bloody hell do you know that lives in America?" asked Malfoy as he read the address.

"I don't know anyone sir," he replied looking confused.

"Well then I suppose this can belong to us."

"No! It was delivered to me," he said trying to snatch it back.

"You said you don't know anyone in America, and this letter is from someone in America named Solaria Foster. So it now belongs to myself and Severus," he said with a sly grin.

Harry's face scrunched up at that, both in anger and confusion. Solaria Foster seemed familiar. Where had he heard that name before? His eyes suddenly got bigger and his mouth formed an 'O'.

"Sola. I do remember her Mr. Malfoy, now if you would kindly give me my letter my relatives should be coming out soon," he said holding out his hand.

Both Snape and Malfoy narrowed their eyes and their lips formed a frown. Malfoy scowled as he reluctantly gave him his letter. Harry grinned and went to walk away when Snape stopped him again.

"That could be a trap now couldn't it Potter? Think boy," he snarled.

"We are not leaving until we see fit to."

Harry glared at him but quickly turned away when they both glared back him. He sighed and opened the letter slowly. He read it and a small smile came upon his lips. Yea, he sure remembered Sola.

Harry scowled when once again the letter was torn from his grip and the two elder's read it.

"You turned someone's hair pink, Potter?" asked Snape

"You set a snake after your cousin?" asked Malfoy. The two saying it in unison.

Harry only nodded sheepishly turning his gaze to the ground. The two frowned at the behavior of the Wizarding World's Savior. Suddenly an erie voice started screeching Harry's name and a horse like women with a baby elephant sized boy came up behind Harry and grabbed his arm roughly.

"I thought I told you to not converse with anyone! You could give them your diseases!" Screeched the bony horsewomen.

"Sorry Aunt Petunia," murmured Harry.

"I must apologize to you kind sirs. My nephew has some diseases and he is a criminal. He goes to St. Bruteses school for incurable criminal boys you know. He got a disease by having sex with too many boys. He's a sick and whore and a queer. My sincerest apologias," faltered his aunt while his cousin snickered and ran a big fat hand up his leg.

Harry's eyes went wide and filled with shame and fear as he heard his aunt talking to his Professor and his nemesis' father. His head snapped up and to Dudley's when he felt the hand. He tried to move away but Dudley grabbed him roughly.

"Mum, I want you to buy me some more candy and presents. I'm going to the car with Harry," he said starting to move down the walk.

Harry's eyes got even wider when he felt his cousin thrust against his bum and a large bulge sticking out. His eyes swept to Snape's and Malfoy's; and for a briefest of seconds they both saw him pleading with fear in his eyes. Although he quickly turned his head away and looked to the ground.

"Mrs. Dursley I presume?" asked Malfoy right away.

Petunia's head snapped up at that and her eyes narrowed. "Yes?" she squeaked.

"We would like to talk to the boy if you don't mind," he replied.

She pressed her lips together giving her face a sunken look. She looked at him and then to Harry and slowly nodded. "Two minutes," she snapped and grabbed Harry thrusting him into Malfoy's arms.

She pulled a mad, protesting Dudley to the candy store on the corner leaving the three wizards alone. Harry's eyes were fixed on a piece of gum stuck to the walk. The two wizards studied him and passed communicating glances between themselves.

"Pott----"

"Father, Severus!" came a voice behind Harry and they all looked to see Draco Malfoy bounding to them with three parcels in his arms.

"Look what I-- Potter?" he exclaimed as he stopped by them.

Harry looked at him and blushed. Draco Malfoy was wearing a Royal Blue silk top with a bit of a low ruffled collar showing just a bit of his chest and tight fitting black leather pants and knee high leather boots. His Snowy blond hair was pulled back in low ponytail by a black ribbon, and his silver eyes were highlighted by dark blue eye pencil. He looked as if he stepped out of a seducing, Shakespeare plays.

Harry swallowed visibly and quickly looked away. His attention once again on the gum. Lucius had seen the look over and smiled despite himself. Severus scowled as he saw this and glared a bit at both Lucius and Draco. Harry was to be his! Where in the bloody hell did that come from?

Draco just stared at his long time nemesis. He still had the same shaggy looking hair although a bit tamer and now reaching just a bit past his ears. also had purple and red highlights in them. His green eyes sparkled a bit more since it looked like he got new glasses but sill wired rim. His face was pale but glowing with a flushing energy. His lips looked as if they were just ravished, seemingly bloody and tasty sweet. His shirt was a button up white dress shirt, the sleeves pulled to the elbows. His pants were lose fitting khakis although clung to his bum.

Draco also gulped after and quickly looked away to see his father smirking with an almost approving glint in his eyes, and Snape scowling darkly at him. He was a bit taken back at that. He never got the end of a glare from him unless he did something he wasn't supposed to._ 'So, Severus wants Potter? Well, my dear Godfather let the games begin for he is going to be mine.' _he thought with a smirk.

Then a voice interrupted all four of their musings. "Oi, Harry! What are you doing little Kitten?"

Harry whipped around so fast they all thought he was going to get whiplash. He had a huge grin on his face. "Strife, Erie!" he called and ran to them. They both caught him in a huge hug as he leapt into the man's arms. "I thought you were still in America?" he mumbled into the purple hair head's shoulder.

"Nope, we are recording here, and then we are all going to Hogwarts to finish your learning for two more years, and then we all will live happily ever after." commented the Red hairdo one.

The younger of the two Malfoy's and Snape both narrowed their eyes at the two remembering their encounter they had about a month ago just in front of the Gryffindor common room portrait. The musicians had came out with identical grins on their faces and looking freshly shagged. They had just caught a few words of "Harry is great, as usual" before they came to a stop and stared at them. Men of at least 21 years old bowed mockingly for they knew them both and continued on their way, leaving both confused and angry Professor and Student behind.

"We have to protect our children now don't we?" said Erie putting a lock of red hair behind his ear. And placing his other hand on Harry's stomach.

The three ignored wizards eye's widened as they saw this and each looked highly mad. The other three finally noticed them and looked to them. Strife with his arms around Harry's waist protectively, while Erie put his arms around them both.

"Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy, young Malfoy. If you would please not mention this to anyone. We all would greatly appreciate it," Said Erie.

The three all pressed their lips together and narrowed their eyes. Harry seeing this couldn't help but chuckle and everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Hehe. It's just... Ahem… It's nothing." He said still chortling and he hid his head into Erie's arm.

They all just shook their heads knowing that Harry had a mind no one could ever figure out. So they didn't even bother.

"Please sir. Headmaster Dumbledor already knows about... my condition. As do my relatives. She, my aunt, was only... protecting me and the babies."

Strife and Erie both snorted at that.

"More like she was protecting herself from not getting murdered by Dumbledor." Commented Erie.

Lucius watched this and realized what Severus had said long ago was true. Harry Potter's "family" really did hate him. He suddenly felt this pang in the place of his heart.

He looked sharply at Harry and suddenly a rush of memories came pushing to the front of his mind and he let out a sharp gasp.

Everyone turned to the elder Malfoy who was staring at Harry peculiarly.

"Lucius? What is it?"

"Father...?"

"Its nothing. I just remembered I have an appointment in half an hour. Let us be on our way."

Harry watched Malfoy Sr. with a close eye. They made eye contact and suddenly a memory came rushing to Harry's mind and he too gasped. Everyone then turned to him Erie and Strife quickly asking if it was his stomach.

Harry only shook his head as he kept eye contact with Lucius. They seemed to be talking with their eyes. Each of them wavering with a sudden emotion no one could figure out.

"Harry? Harry Love, what is it?"

Harry blinked after he received a nod from Mr. Malfoy and smiled weakly at his two lovers.

"It's nothing... I just... I felt them kick. It's... it's... wow."

They all blinked except Lucius who merely grinned to himself at the boy's fast thinking. Severus watched Harry as he girlishly explained to the two that embraced him. He narrowed his eyes before sweeping away and towards the Leaky Cauldron. Draco watched him leave and with a quick last look at Harry he too left.

Lucius was left. The three watched him intently. "Mr. Potter. Rest be assured this news of great joy will not get out. But I suggest you move away from your so-called family. Danger is ahead. Good day."

With that and a nod of his head he too fled to the safety of the Leaky Cauldron. The three just stood their and watch him go before they turned to eachother and smiled.

"For once I'm trusting him. What do ya say Kitten? Move in with us?" asked Strife.

"Really? You mean it!"

"Of course love. We were gonna ask sometime after the baby's were born. But sooner the better, and nothings like the present."

"Of course I will! I would love too!"

"Great. Let us leave this place too. Although not like great bats or wild hawks." said Erie.

They all laughed as they clambered into the limo that was just across the street.

"Wait what about my aunt?"

"What about her? She's history."

"Really?"

"Of course. Never do you have to see those arseheads again."

"Harry? HARRY POTTER!"


	2. A bit of an insight

Author: Midori Snape

Disclamer: NOT MINE!

Tittle:

The falt was nothing fancy. Just a normal PENTHOUSE!

"Wow... this is really..."

"big?"

"Yeah... Really."

Striff and Erie looked down at Harry with smirks on their faces. They had been dying to see that face for a long time now.

When Harry relised they were just standing there, he turned to look at them with a curiouse face.

They were seemingly talking to eachother within their heads again and he took this as a chance to study them.

Erie's red hair was both natural and unnatural. He was from Ireland so the red wasn't supprising, but the deepness and the color being almost blood-like was. He had dull colord green eyes that showed alot of his emotions. They were praised alot in his music reviews. However Harry can remember Erie complaining that his eyes could never be as beautiful as his own. Harry had quickly taken care of this by delving in the arts of his passion. "Poetry"(1)

Harry turned to his purple haird lover and grined when he saw his famouse dimples, in the corner of his mouth. Harry had spent many a night placeing kisses there when Erie was gone out with his Fiancee. His hair was the same as Eries in the sence of style. It was shoulderlength with bangs that reached just past their chins. Striff however had one braid in the front. It was always on the right side and would flip into his delicate face alot. It was a common site to see him sucking or chewing on it.

It was the two of them that had payed for his recent makeover. And his new body accerories. He grined as his hand rubed over his lower abdomen. His movement must have brought them back to the current plane and they smiled at him.

"Well lets show you the babies room." Erie said as he placed his hand on Harry's lower back and steered him down the hallway.

"Lucius. You have been acting quite peculier after your outing today."

"Mmmmm?" replied the blond haired gentalmen as he took a sip of his tea.

"Would this have anything to do with the -?"

"Should it?" Lucius looked over at his guest as he cut him off.

"Well, Severus mentioned that you and he were acting... simaler?"

Lucius narrowed his eyes befor turning his head to stare out over the balcony. Draco was takeing a joy ride on his new Firebird broom. He noded to his son as he flew past.

"I think he is remembering... The past... The link seems to be reunited."

His guest noded as he took a sip of his cup. He opened his mouth to comment when Severus strode out onto the terriace and took a seat where a cooling cup of tea sat. He looked at his two companions and with a sigh voiced his thoughts.

"Remus; you do not know how to keep that nozzle of yours shut, do you?"

The brown haired man only smiled charmingly at Severus and took another sip.

"You neither told me to keep it quite or mention it. I just chose the latter by will. So... it's kind of your fault."

Severus persed his lips together and opened his mouth,

"Come off it boys. This is to be a pleasent day. We have something to celebrate." Lucius interupted once again.

The two looked at him, both with raised eyebrows. Lucius politly smirked at them as he raised his tea cup.

"To my secound born son and his reccoletion."

Severus and Remus smiled at him brightly as they too raised their cups and took a drink. They went on disscusing important matters neither of them noticing a flyer was absent from the scene.

(1) If anyone know where that "Poetry" thing comes from you get a special prize from me!

Okay! 2nd ch. done. yay! I hope I didn't reveal too much. Please R&R

thanks!

MidoriSnape...

Oh! yeah, I was hopeing people would catch the diff. ... thingys... heh. But so far noone has... If you do. You get a cookie!


	3. The Fiancee

Authors Note: Okay, my spelling check doesn't seem to be working as I'm getting many comments on the bad spelling of mine. Heh. So if anyone would like to be my betta, I would greatly appreciate. Now I just hope I can type this one with not too many spelling errors; but if there is, please try to ignore it. I'm trying my best. Thanks.

Harry was cradled in Erie's arms. They were watching the Wizard of Oz, commenting on little things here and there. They were waiting for Striff to come home with the groceries. Erie's fiancee was complaining again on how a boy his age should be eating more than his regular portions of the usual fast food burger; especially in his currant state. They had only just run out of half of the food. They didn't understand why she got all worked up. Plus half of it was going to go to waist now that they only had a week left before they went to Hogwarts.

It was the first week of August and Dumbledor had requested Harry's return to Hogwarts on the tenth. Harry refused at first, but then the two other fathers and Carry (Erie's fiancee) were joining him. They were to stay with him until the babies were born. More would be decided after the babies were born. They had until December 23rd.

Erie shifted almost causing them both to topple off the couch. They both laughed out loud causing Carry to stir in her sleep. They both looked over at her. She was curled up on the lazy boy with a silver and green quilt wrapped around her. The guys found it amazing that she could be comfterble like that when it was 88 degrees and humid air from all the rain they had been having. Harry had been disappointed when he found out that Erie was getting married. He didn't even know that he had had a girlfriend the whole time they were lovers. He had assumed that Erie was flat out gay. He was always checking out guys when they were together in public. He never once looked at a female. But when Harry did find out that he was to be married and why, he quickly accepted the fact that Carry and Erie were soulmates and it was to be just him and Striff from then on.

"Erie…?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you really want to stay with me and Stiff at Hogwarts?"

Erie looked down at his ex-lover with a confused and concerned face.

"Do you want me to come?"

"What? Of course! It's just…. Well you and Carry should be planning your wedding and such… and I don't want to be a burden…."

"Harold James Potter! I never want you to call yourself a burden again!"

Harry shrank back a bit while sitting up and hung his head.

"Sorry… it's just, I love you both and I don't want these babies and me to get in between the love you two share."

"Harry, you could never do that. We both love you. You're very important to us. And not only because you're carrying the kids that have a 50/50 chance of being mine. I loved you more than that a time ago that doesn't mean I love you any less. It's just a different love…"

"Erie. Stop. I love you too. Kay? And thanks."

Erie blinked and blushed.

"Talking to much again?"

"Yeah, but it's okay. I forgive you."

Erie punched Harry's arm lightly before pulling him back into his arms.

"Brat."

Harry grinned and snuggled into the older mans embrace.

"Your welcome Harry."

The six-month pregnant teen only smiled again before going back to watching the old movie.

"Dad?"

Draco had just entered his dad's home office. His hair was damp and a bit matted from his shower that he had taken just a few moments before. His father was bent over the back of his desk looking over some papers. An auto-writer quill was writing furiously away as he muttered to himself.

"Yes?"

" About Potter?"

"What about him?"

" What's going to happen to him and his kids?"

"Don't concern yourself over it Draco. The order will take care of it."

"Just like they did with you and James Potter?"

Lucius turned on his heel. His mouth open to comment with a stern voice. But Draco had already fled his office. Lucius stared at the half open door. His eyes were shining. He leaned against the desk with haunched shoulders. He brought one hand to his head and raked it through his long hair only to bring it down to the side of his face, strands of hair still in his hand, and let the silent tears.

AN: I know, it's realy short. But I got a realy bad case of Writers block... Okay... well anyway. Thanks to my reviewers! I realy appreciate your comments. :D thank you. Please R&R. Bye!


	4. The love between Striff and Harry

Disclamer: Not Mine. sucks on a lollie with pepper-up potion as a main ingredent

A/N: Okay I have no idea when they started making back seats in Mustang Convertable but I for some reason like the year 1958. grins Yeah. and oh my god! I love my reviewers. I am alos dedicating a page to the one person that knows where the "Poetry" thing came from.

It was the tenth of August and Harry, Striff, Erie and Carry were on their way to Hogwarts in Harry's brand new 1958 American Baby Blue Mustang Convertible. Carry had bought it for him when he turned sixteen. He fell in love with it immediately and had begged to get his drivers license. The three of them couldn't say no to the face Harry was making and had reluctantly signed the papers for him to take the test. He had a total of twenty-two points taken off, the highest was twenty-five, and his instructor had said he was going to make sure to stay off both the roads and Sidewalks of London from now on.

The music was loud but not blasted, it was one of Striff and Erie's cd's. The translation Cd from Japan, called Tranquility Ends. Their songs was one of the things that had made Harry fall in love with the two. Everyone was singing along. Carry a bit off key as she was a female.

This had suprised the Two Singers; that their lovers, Carry and Harry, both knew Japanese as well as them, along with two different languages each. Harry, knew German, Italian and Japanese. Carry had a major in the Spanish Language and also knew Portuguese along with Japanese. Erie only knew Japanese and French. Striff knew Japanese and Belgian.

It was qutie amusing to hear the others snide at each other in public each using a language neither can understand, or when they had private discussions in public using Japanese.

Harry was currently driving through a town called Laciport, it was about three miles away from Hogsmead. And he enjoyed the second glances that some wizards and witches took as he drove past them. It was perhaps the only time he did enjoy the staring. When they were stareing for a good reason. Not because of his scar.

"So, do you think Snape's gonna be there?"

Voiced Carry from behind Harry's seat.

"Probably. Along with Remus and Mr. Malfoy."

Replied Harry. He sped up as he turned a curve and half of the car lifted up slightly making Carry scream and the guys whoop.

"Harry!"

"sorry."

"Yeah right."

The guys chuckled at her and Harry turned down the music so they could talk and not having to scream over the music.There was a silence for a moment.

"Harry, why do you think those three will be there?"

Harry looked over to Striff sitting next ot him. He hadn't meant to say their names out loud.

" I don't see why they wouldn't be there. With the order meeting this morning. They probably went back to the castle to have tea and Remus is my Godfather. Snape I think actually lives at Hogwarts and Mr. Malfoy, well he's part of the order and good friends with Snape."

Harry glanced in the rearview mirror to see Carry and Eirie nodding their heads. But when he glanced at Striff, he was looking at the scenery zoom past. He sent a questioning glance back at Eirie and Carry but they only shrugged.With a soft sigh Harry turned the music back up. This time full blast. No one sang along.

"They should have been here already."

Snape rose a brow. Lucius wasn't his usual calm self. He was acting like the night his youngest son was born. Pacing the room liked a caged animal. A caged white tiger.

"Lucius. They'll be here soon. Harry's just taking his time. He's quite stubborn you know. I think he gets it from both sides of the family."

A glare was sent to Remus. Who only grinned.

"James was more stubborn then me."

"Yes, you were the spoiled one."

Another glare and Remus was shut up.

Severus rolled his eyes at the antics of his two friends. He looked at the clock. It was quarter to four. Tea would be served soon in the great hall to those that had come over after the meeting. Which was mostly everyone.

The only person who declined was Draco. He had said he was meeting some old friends and left without another word. Unlike himself, Lucius let him go.

Suddenly loud and blaring music reached the ears of the three men. They looked up through the open entrance to see a muggle contraption, a car, screech to a halt in the front yard. Inside of the car was three young adults and a pregnant teen. One of the adults they didn't recognize scrambled out of the car with an angry face.

"I just can't belive how irresponsible you are Harry! You could have killed all six of us!"

The female they didn't know screamed at the youngest teen and stalked inside. She didn't see the guilty or hurt look on Harry's face. Erie ran after her calling out her name. The two disappeared down the corridor.

Then sniffles and a small whimper turned the three men's attention back to the other two. Harry had his head down and his shoulders would jerk ever so often showing that he was silently crying. Striff engulfed him in a hug from behind and then Harry really broke down.

"I'm so stupid. So stupid! Why didn't I think? I could have killed us all. I could have injured my babies! So irresponsible!"

Harry cried unto Striffs shirt.

Tears splashed on both of their arms and everyone was sure Harry's kneck would be sore from the way he tried to cry into Striff's shirt in his position. All three of the grown men had the sudden urge to go and give the boy a hug that would show him comfert and love, but none made a move.

"You are not stupid. Harry, you knew you could control the car. You knew you could pull off your speed and your parking. If you didn't you wouldn't have done it. You are a very responsible young man. You are Harry Potter after all."

Harry turned around sharply in Striff's arms and stared at him. Tears still leaked from his eyes. But after a moment or two he nodded and his sniffles and crys stopped. The tears however didn't stop, not until the two finally noticed the three men that watched them; and Remus held out his arms slightly. Harry smiled brightly and waddled his way to Remus and gave him a hug.

Remus looked over Harry's head to see Lucius' eyes flash in jelousy but understanding and Severus half smiled. Remus pressed a kiss to Harry's hair before holding him out at arms length.

"Dear merlin boy. You barely look pregnant."

"Pompey says he won't get any bigger because of his high-metabolism and small stature."

Remus looked to Striff who walked through the now partially closed entrance.

"I suppose that makes sense. He always was a small boy. Even when a baby, pudgy but small."

"He is still in the room Remy."

Harry growled playfully.

"Yes, yes I know."

Remus pulled Harry against him once again and placed another kiss on his head.

"You are always in the room."

"Yes, well I wouldn't be if people would actually tell me things."

Harry mumbled against the cotton of Remus' robes.

"Hmmm."

Was the only reply he got. It was neither agreeing or disagreeing but a kind mimic of Remus' thoughts.

"Well let us get you to the hall for tea Mr. Potter. You must be ravished from the drive."

Lucius finally spoke up.

Harry turned, letting Remus go, and looked over. He smiled at the man, which came to a shock to Stirff, and nodded.

" Ravished sir?" He said with a grin which made Lucius also grin.

"That would be very nice. Thank you sir."

A huff was heard from Striff and Harry only smiled at him sweetly.

"Acompany me?"

He asked to the obviously jelouse pop star.

"Why not."

He mumbled and grabbed Harry by the hand. Harry grunted at him in a small protest then laughed slightly when Striff stumbled over a crack.

The three men followed closely behind. Each watching the couple very closely and giving the older boy scrutinizing looks.

I know these are short chapters. But I have a really bad case of writers block. If anyone has a suggestion fo the next chapter please tell me in review or e-mial it to me. Although it would be better in review as I don't check my e-mila that often.

Thanks!

Tender Mizuki


End file.
